Nick Bonino
| birth_place = Hartford, Connecticut | team = Pittsburgh Penguins | league = NHL | former_teams = Anaheim Ducks Vancouver Canucks | position = Center | shoots = Left | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 1 | weight_lb = 196 | ntl_team = USA | draft = 173rd overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks | career_start = 2010 }} Nick Bonino (born on April 20, 1988) is an American professional ice hockey center currently playing for the Pittsburgh Penguins of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Nick began his high school career at Farmington High School in Connecticut where he amassed 91 points in 24 games as a junior and led the school to its first state championship. He then transferred to Avon Old Farms, playing for legendary coach John Gardner. While at Avon Old Farms, Nick captained a New England Championship hockey team in 2007. He played his collegiate career at Boston University. While a sophomore at Boston University, Nick led the team to a NCAA National Championship over Miami University by first providing an assist to Zach Cohen to bring the Terriers within one goal and then by scoring the game-tying goal with 17.4 seconds left in the third period to force overtime. Nick was drafted by the San Jose Sharks in the 6th round (173rd overall) in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. His rights were traded to the Ducks with goaltender Timo Pielmeier in exchange for Travis Moen and Kent Huskins on March 4, 2009. On March 21, 2010, Nick signed a two-year entry-level contract with the Ducks. After signing with the Ducks, he immediately joined the team making his NHL debut on March 26, 2010 in a game versus the Edmonton Oilers. He scored his first NHL goal in Anaheim's next game, three nights later, against the Dallas Stars, the goal was assisted by Teemu Selanne. Nick finished the year playing in 9 games and registering 1 goal and 1 assist for 2 points and 6 PIMs. On February 2, 2013 (during the 2012-2013 NHL season), he scored a hat trick in his team's 7-4 win over the Los Angeles Kings. On June 27, 2014 after a breakout season in 2013–14 in which he scored 22 goals and 27 assists (49 points), Nick was traded to the Vancouver Canucks with defenseman Luca Sbisa and a first-and third-round pick in 2014 in exchange for Ryan Kesler and a third-round pick in 2015. In his first season with the Canucks, he appeared in 75 games, scoring 15 goals along with 24 assists. Nick scored a goal and had two assists during Vancouver's first round loss to the Calgary Flames in the 2015 Stanley Cup Playoffs. On July 28, 2015, for the second time in as many years, Nick was traded to the Pittsburgh Penguins along with Adam Clendening and a 2nd round pick in 2016 for Brandon Sutter and a 3rd round pick. Awards & Achievements *2009: NCAA Frozen Four All-Tournament Team Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs }} International Category:1988 births Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players